So I'm gonna Fly
by NerdyLeafeon
Summary: What happens if a certain flying delivery girl... Has a Sister? (A/N: I do not own Kiki's Delivery Service. Credit goes to Studio Ghibli. Also, I only own the OC's I have made. Also, K Is just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

(3rd Person POV)

"...Now for the weather report from Northwest Karikiya. A high pressure system over land will bring good weather overall. Tonight, the wind will be from the west by northwest, wind pressure 3, clear, with a beautiful full moon. Tomorrow should be clear, and also the day after. Next, the futures prices from the Karikiya Central Produce Market..." The Radio's voice was loud and clear as two girls lay next to each other. Both girls gasped and bumped each other as they got up. "OW! That Hurt Kiki!" One girl grumbled. The other laughed. "Sorry Sachi." They both smiled at each other, before Sachi took off. "Catch me if you can, Kiki!" Kiki laughed at her younger sister. "Sachi!" She yelled and took off after.

Sachi ran through the stream and waved at the Biker. "Hi Sachi!" The Biker called. Sachi smiles. "Hello Mr. Will!" She smiles to herself and quickly ducked under the broken white fence. As she passed the two dozing cats, she paused. Pretty Soon, Her older sister appeared, but she was panting and bending over. "Why do you have to be so Darn fast Sachi!?" Kiki grumbled. Sachi laughed at her older sister. She then turned to her sister, a smirk on settled onto her fair skin. Kiki knew that smirk and giggles. They both turn (In perfect timing which was slightly Creepy to some folks.) to their sleeping cats. Giggling as they did this, they both shouted at the top of their lungs. "JIJI! REI! TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT!" One of the cats, a light gray cat (Ignore the other cat XD) instantly sat up. "Really!? We really are leaving?!" Sachi smiled at her own cat. "Yep! We're going to go tell Mom right now!" Rei cheered (as much as Cats Can) and leaped onto her Mistresses Shoulder. Sachi smiled as she watched her Older sister getting frustrated at her cat.

"Jiji! Come on, WAKE UP!" Jiji just rolled over lazily. Sachi couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Kiki glared at her younger sister. "Sachi! Help me with Jiji Please? You know he will actually listen to you." Sachi nods. "Sure Kiki." And with that, Sachi gently poked Jiji. "Tonight's the Night Jiji! C'mon!" Jiji woke up instantly. Kiki groaned. "Why does he listen to you?" Sachi giggles. "C'mon, we gotta tell Mom!" With that, both girls cut through the Garden and each ran to "their" Window in the side of Moms shop. "Mother!" Kiki exclaimed. Sachi noticed Mrs. Dora, so she smiled a Mrs Dora. "Hello Mrs Dora. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Dora smiled. "Not at all dear." Sachi then turned her attention to her Sister and Mother. "Mother, did you hear the weather forecast tonight? It's going to be clear tonight. There's also a Full Moon!" Their Mother sighed as she mixed the Potions. "Kiki, Sachi, did you borrow you Father's radio _Again_ without asking?" Kiki pouted. "Well, He doesn't care." Sachi giggles and looked back at Mrs. Dora. "Mrs. Dora, how are you? We've made up our minds. Tonight's the night!" At this, Kiki's Mother turned to them. "You said you would Postpone it another month!" Kiki pouts. "But I don't know If the Next full Moon will be on a clear night! We need to leave on the _Perfect_ night!" Sachi sighs. "C'mon Sis. Lets go pack!" Kiki nods, and they run off to their shared room. Kiki's Mother turns to them as the left. "Kiki, Sachi, Wait!" _POOF!_

Their Mother blinked and sighed at the Broke test tube. Mrs. Dora smiled at the older witch. "Do witches have to leave home as part of their training?" She asked. Their Mother sighs. "Yes, Its an old custom for when a Witch turns 13 they leave home for a year to train." Mrs. Dora smiled again. "My My. So your girls are already 13? How time flies." Their mother smiled Wearily. "In Fact, I remember when you first came into this town. A small 13 year-old on a broomstick, dropping out of the Sky. Eyes sparkling, and a smile on her lovely face." Their Mom smiles at Mrs. Dora from the corner of her eyes as she waves her hand in a circle over the Test tube she held. She then gives it to Mrs. Dora. "Yes, but that 13 year-old already knew how to fly. Kiki can barely Fly..." Mrs. Dora raised an Eyebrow at the witch. "Oh? What about Sachi?" Said girl's Mother smiled fondly. "Sachi is already able to Master her broomstick. She can also Mix potions, which I haven't had the time to teach Kiki." Mrs. Dora looked surprised. "But Kiki is older then Sachi by a Month. Shouldn't you have taught her first?" Again, Their Mother sighed. "Sachi just has a natural ability as a Witch. She is very powerful, and a kind girl. She wanted me to teach her Potions the Moment she could walk downstairs." Their Mother then smiled. "I hope my girls will be alright."

(Meanwhile, in Sachi's POV)

In their rooms, the girls where packing furiously. "Hey Kiki? Have you seen my Hair brush?" I called as I dug around looking for it. Kiki's voice called from inside the Bathroom. "It's on the bedside table of my bed." I walked over and picked it up. "That's weird. Why was it there?" I Asked. Kiki appeared and stuffed some of her clothes inside of a pink looking bag. Jiji sat next to the that Kiki was packing. " Well, you were so eager to depart, and now that the time has come, you're sure dilly-dallying." She said to Jiji. Jiji stiffened. I snickered silently. "Caught." I mouthed to him. "No, it's not that. After all, it's the beginning of your independence, and you should be more cautious and calm." He said defensively. We all giggled. " So, what will I do if I wait a month and in the meantime find a nice boyfriend? It'll be too hard to leave then." Kiki replied. I choked. "Excuse me!?" Kiki turned to me and her eyes widen. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sachi..." I smiled and brushed it off. "It's fine Kiki. I'm so over it." Kiki narrowed her eyes at me and snorted. "Sachi, your my dang Sister! I can tell when your Lying." I sighed and sat down. "Sorry Kiki..." I mumbled. Kiki softened and hugged me. "It's ok Sachi. I know how hard this for you." I sighed and got up. "Thanks Kiki." I said. Kiki smiled and hugged me one last time. She was about to speak, but then a car horn was heard. We both sat up and gasped. "Dad!" We cheered and ran downstairs. We both started to talk really fast, but in sync. Our Dad smiled at us. "Slow down girls. What are you saying?" I looked and Kiki and nodded. "Dad. We decided to leave tonight." Dad looked at us, his eyes wide. "What about the camping trip!?" I shrug. "Sorry Dad." I said. He sighs. Then, Mom arrives and we both run upstairs.

Mom had two bags. One for me, and one for Kiki. I waited silently as I watched Kiki putting on her own dress. As Kiki adjusted her red Bow, she sighed unhappily at herself in the Mirror. "Mom. Its so Dull!" She said. I snickered but stopped as Kiki glared at me. "Dear, its what Witches have worn for centuries. Besides, Its not your dress that matters. Its how you show yourself the everybody. Don't forget to smile, and also to be nice. You too Sachi." I nod. 'Yes Mother." I said. She smiled at Kiki. Kiki looked at me and we exchanged a silent Conversation. It went something like this:

Me: Kiki, do you really think that looks ugly?

Kiki: Yes It Does Sachi! It's so dull!

Me: Kiki, its lovely. It brings out your bow.

Kiki: It does?

Me: Yes. Tell you what.

Kiki: What?

Me: When we arrive at the Town you wanted, I will spend my money on thread. If you still hate it, I will embroider it.

Kiki: You will!?

Me: Of course. You're my sister.

The conversation ended when Mom called me up. "Sachi? It's your time." I smile. "Great!" I hop up in front of the mirror. I smile at my reflection. I don't mean to sound Vain, but I do like how I actually look. I'm proud of my Purple eyes. It's rare for somebody around here to have a different eye color then black, so Purple is a 1 in 10000 chance. As you might be able to tell, Purple's my favorite color. I even have a Bow that's Purple. But then Mom hands me my dress (Pretend that it's just the dress) and helps me into. I smiled and turned around. "What do you think about this Kiki?" I asked and twirled. She clapped. "Wow! I love that dress Sachi! You're so lucky." I blush. "Thanks Kiki." Mom smiles. "Perfect Darling. I have to go." She hugs both of us. Jiji and Rei then appear. Jiji's jaw drops. "Sachi... That's beautiful." I blush again. "Thank you Jiji." Rei smiles at me. "It truly is!" I giggle. Soon Dad walks in. Dad smiles at us. "My two princesses." He says and sits down. Jiji and Rei sit down next to him. We both giggle. Suddenly, Kiki pipes up. "Dad? Can we please have the Radio?" He chuckles. "Of course. It's already yours practically." I giggle. Suddenly, he picks us both up and lifts up. We laugh. As He sets us down, he embraces us in a huge. "You know, If things don't work out, you can always come home." We both gasp in sync. "And Come back a Failure!? Never!" We say and stick our tongues out. He laughs. "Alright Alright Alright." He laughs. We then all burst out laughing. As he exits, I (try and fail to) sneak away. _Please don't notice!_ I thought to myself. Kiki notices. "Sachi, what are you doing?" I turn back. "Uh... I forgot to grab our Money." I say sheepishly. She snorts. "Wow. Really?" I nod and go back into our room and get it. As I entered the room, my attention Lingers on a picture. It was picture of me and Aster. I shake my head quickly, and I go back to grab the Money box. I sigh. "We don't have much do we?" I mumble to myself. Hearing Kiki calling me, I head out.

Timeskip to the Party  
(Sachi's POV)

I smile as the girls crowd us. "Wow! So you're going to the big City!?" We both nod. I start to feel claustrophobic. Kiki senses my discomfort and turns to her Mother. "Mom, is it time yet?" Lucky for us, It was. As I grabbed my Broomstick, Kiki grabbed her smaller one. I blinked. "Kiki, that's not safe." She looked at me, annoyed. "I made it myself!" I sigh. "Mom's gonna comment." Kiki stuck her tongue at me. "Will not!" I didn't want to get into this, so I turned to Mom. Mom looked at Kiki's broom. "Kiki, its too small. Take my broom." Her eyes widen. "But Mom! I spend so long on this!" I sigh. Rei pipes up. "Kiki, Listen to Mom." Kiki glares at Rei. "Traitor!" Me and Rei start to giggle. I stiffen it when Kiki glares at me. Rei smirks at me. I glare back at my cat. But Kiki sighs. "Fine. I'm going to make a new one though!" I stiffen a snort. _Yeah right!_ I thought. I smile. "C'mon Kiki! It's Midnight!" She gasps, and we turn to face the moon. I Smile. "Alright." Rei comes out and sits in the front of my Broomstick, Like Mom taught her. She sat and I held her in between my arms as I gripped the broom. As the Wind picks up around Me, I glance at Kiki. The wind picked up around her. Then, with a smile, I whisper one word.

 _"Fly."_

(Mom's POV)

I watch as my two baby girls get ready to Fly. I glance worriedly at Kiki, who still hasn't mastered this. She had good lift off, but her mind was distracted. I held my breath as I Saw Sachi ready to lift. She averted her eyes so she could watch Kiki. I smiled at her. _Even If she is the younger one, she is still very loyal to her sister. She won't lift off till Kiki does._ Suddenly, Kiki lifts. As she does, Her eyes widen. "Aim your Broomstick!" Sachi calls before I can. As Kiki continues to struggle with flying, she bumps into the bushes. The Jingle of bells where heard as she kept bumping into the Trees. Sachi followed her quickly. I smile. _I hope they are alright._ "Dad" As I refer to him hugs me. "It's ok Mom." I smile and hug him. Soon, there where no more bells. I sigh. "I'm going to miss those bells." Somebody mumbled. As I turned away, a Voice caught my attention. I turned to a boy. My eyes narrow. "What are you doing here?" The boy sighs. "Is Sachi here?" I Shake my head. "No. She just left on her Broomstick with Kiki." The boy sighs. I can't take it. "Why did you bother showing your fae?! She still is broken, Even after 5 months! " I glare at him and continue. "Just because of you, every smile she has now is fake. Every laugh of hers is forced. The boy looks upset. "She never let explain!" I Was angry, and about to lash out again, but Dad put his arm around me. I calmed down. "I'm sorry. Sachi nor Kiki has a phone. You can't contact her." The boy looks up, determined. "Fine. Let me find her myself." He snaps and walks away and look at Dad. "I wish Aster never broke her heart." I mumble to him. He nods and we turn away back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sachi's POV

I flew quickly, afraid for Kiki. "Kiki! Aim your broomstick!" I called frantically. Kiki finally aimed it, and then we settled into a nice silence. As I flew, I realized that now me and Kiki where right next to each other as we flew. _Huh. I guess we do this self-conclusion._ I giggle, causing Kiki to look at me. "What is it, Sachi?" She asked. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Kiki and Jiji looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. After I calmed down, I smiled at Kiki. "Do you ever realize, how we self-consciously Move to each other? There was 5 feet between us. Now there is only 1 foot." Kiki looked down and laughed. "It's true!" I protested. As we laughed, I caught sight of a light in the distance. "Hey look, It's another witch!" I said. Kiki gasped and flew over. I followed her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" We both said at the same time when we arrived. The other Witch looked at us, annoyed. "Do you two mind? I'm trying to _Fly_ here." We looked at each other. I stiffened a snort. Kiki glared at me with the, Mind-your-manners type of glare. I stopped. After a long pause, the other witch spoke. "Well Well Well. You must be newcomers huh?" She said stiffly. We nodded in sync. "We just departed this evening." I said. "Is it hard to settle into a new town?" Kiki asked. The other witched looked at us with a raised eyebrow. I didn't like how she looked at us. _Excuse Moi Miss Snooty Pants! Sorry I'm not basking in your presence._ I thought annoyed. But the girl sighed. "There are problems. But my specially it Fortune Telling. I can predict the future and I'm able to tell love Fortunes." The girl said smugly. She looked at Kiki and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at me, and her eyes widen. I blinked and Kiki looked annoyed. "I'm sorry you've had a hard love life." The girl said softly to me. I stiffened. "Worse It yet to come, so be prepared." I blinked. "Uh... Thanks?" She smirked at me. "There's my town over there." Kiki's eyes widen. "Wow. It's so big!" The girl turned smugly to her. "To you." She scoffed. "Fusenshō!" She said and waved. After she Left, me and Jiji started talking. "Did you SEE that cat!? It was so snotty!" I said. Jiji nods. So does Rei. "Wow. She already has a talent..." Kiki mumbles sadly. I roll my eyes. "Please. She's an idiot Kiki. So what if she has a talent!? We just get to find ours longer!" Kiki smiles at me. I smile back.

As we are flying, the rain suddenly hits us. "AH! THE WEATHER REPORT SAID IT WAS CLEAR SKYS!" Kiki yells. I nod. "AHHHHH!" Suddenly, I spot a train car with an open panel. "Over there!" I said and fly my broom easily towards it. As I did, I glanced back at Kiki and my eyes widen. She was struggling to control her broom, and she couldn't aim. I flew over, and grabbed the broomstick. "Hold on!" I called and flew downwards into compartment. Kiki screams. Jiji yells. "ONE! DON'T PANIC! TWO! DON'T PANIC! THREE! DID I MENTION NOT TO PANIC!?" I look at him annoyed. "Really Jiji?" I sigh at glare at him with annoyance written all over my face. "Not helping, Jiji." I grumbled to myself. He smiled at me apologetically. As I maneuvered the Brooms to the compartment, I couldn't help but wonder why this compartment was full of hay. "Hey Kiki, why is this full of hay?" Kiki rolled her eyes and took off her black dress. "Who cares? It's comfy right?" I sigh. "If you say so..." I said and curled up. "Goodnight Kiki." I said softly as I drifted off into sleep mode. "Goodnight Sachi.." Kiki replied.

Timeskip till Morning!

Sachi's POV

I woke up to screaming. _Not the best way to wake up!_ I thought annoyed. I looked at Kiki, who was laughing like crazy. "Whoa, Calm down sister! You look like a Bull that's been tickled!" Kiki kept laughing, and soon she pulled her foot up. "Ewwww! Don't show me you're foot!" I Yelled. Kiki giggled and tunneled downwards. "Oops! Sorry Mr. Cow! We didn't mean to intrude on your breakfast!" I blinked. "We're in a cows Breakfast!?" I yelped. Kiki nodded. "Yep!" I shuddered. "C'mon Kiki!" I said and grabbed my stuff. Rei woke up and climbed onto my shoulder. "Morning Sleepy Head!" I said to Rei. She giggled and purrs. Jiji smiled at Rei, but she didn't notice. I smirked and stood up. "Wow! Kiki, Jiji! Come up here!" I shouted. Kiki and Jiji appeared next to me. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Kiki exclaimed, awe in her eyes. Jiji scoffed. "So what? it's only a big puddle of water." He grumbled. Rei glared at him. "Shut up! It's beautiful!" Rei growled. Jiji shut up. I laughed. "C'mon Guys!" I called as I shot off the train and into the Sky. Kiki soon followed me. I Smiled as we soared over the docks. "It's so pretty!" I said again. Kiki laughed. "Yep!" I smiled and we flew over to the town.

Everyone was staring at us as we flew above them. "They're staring." Jiji mumbled to us. "Keep smiling." Kiki said, and we smiled. As We did, Kiki accidentally flew into the streets. "Ah!" She yelped, and nearly crashed into the cars. "KIKI!" I yelled, and flew after her. As I did, she finally landed next to a corner on the sidewalk. I sighed as I landed next to her. "Kiki! You can't just go flying into the streets! You nearly caused an accident!" Before she could respond, a Police Man appeared. "Hey! Kid! You can't just go flying into the streets like that! Somebody could get hurt!" He scolded. Kiki looked annoyed. "But I'm a witch, we're suppose to fly." The Policeman scoffed. "Witch or not, I can't allow you to 'Fly'." He said angrily and took out a notepad and pen. My eyes widen. "Kiki! He's gonna notify our parents!" I whispered. The man heard me. "Ah, so you're a witch to? Well, you better know not to fly anymore/" He growled at me. I glared back. "Now, name and address?" He asked. I stiffened and was about to tell him to to mind his own d*mn business, but just then, Two voices cried out "THIEF! THIEF!" The Policeman's eyes widen. "What!?" He growled and glared at us. "Stay there!" He said and took off. Naturally, we ran. "Hurry Kiki! We can't get caught!" I yelled to Kiki as we ran. She nodded. As we did, I caught a glimpse of two boys chasing after us. "Oh Gods Kiki! SIDETRACK!" I yelled. She knew that code. As we ran we both split up.

I ran forward, my heart pounding in my chest. I yelled, even if Kiki was 1000 away. I knew she could hear me. "SIDETRACK! TWO!" After I did that, I passed two side streets. On the 3rd side street, I ran threw it and found Kiki running next to me. "Sup?" I joked. She glared at me. "Shut up Sachi! I saw a park up ahead. We can go there." I nod. "M'kay Sister." She smiled and we stopped. We had arrived at the park.

I sat silently next to Kiki. Jiji and Rei where talking. Finally, I broke the silence between us. "Hey Kiki? Do you ant find another town? Maybe a Town that's more friendly." I said. I knew she love this town, so I had to be careful. She simply clutched her hands. "No. We can stay here, and maybe there are nice people." She said. I sighed and put my untouched sandwich next to Rei. "Here. I'm not hungry." I said. She looked at me, and started to eat. I sighed. "C'mon. We have to find a place to stay tonight." She nodded. We took off again, walking silence.

As We came out of the Hotel, I sighed in annoyance. "Come on! That man is so dumb!" I grumbled. She smiled lightly at me. As we walked, two boys appeared next to us. "Wow! So you're a real witch!?" One of the Boys asked. Kiki looked annoyed. "Yeah, we are." I said. The other Boy Smiled at me. "So, We did a pretty good job of yelling Thief didn't We? We sure distracted that Man!" The boy who smiled at me said. I giggled lightly. "Yes you did. Thank you so much!" I said and bowed. Both boys laughed. Kiki kept walking. I sighed. "Sorry guys." I said and turned to Kiki. "What's wrong Sis?" She glared at the orange head. "It's pretty rude to talk to a girl you just met without introducing yourself!" She growled out. I was taken back, but then I sighed again. The Carrot top just laughed. (A/N: Anyone get my reference? No? Aw :C) "Sorry. My name is Tombo, and this is my friend Kaito." Tombo said. I smiled. "I'm Sachi, and that's my sister Kiki." I said as we walked. Well, Tombo rode on his bike slowly. Kaito walked next me, and smiled at me. My heart fluttered. Suddenly, Kiki took off quickly and ran. I threw them an apologetic look and followed her. As I ran into a dead end, I got on my broom. "C'mon Rei!" I said and we took off. Tombo and Kaito arrived and looked up in the sky, Shocked. As I flew up to Kiki, I looked at her in concern. "What's wrong Kiki? You rarely loose your temper at a boy." She didn't answer. I looked down sadly and we landed next to a wall that looked out across the town. As We where prepared to start walking again, a lady came out. "Oh! Miss! Miss!" She called. We Looked confused and the Lady sighed. "Poor Baby. Now it's going to wake up crying." She said and held up a pacifier. We looked at each other. "Well. I better tell the customers I'll be back." The lady sighed and walked towards a bakery. As she came out, Kiki and I spoke up. "Miss? We can take that to the Lady in No Time." Kiki said. I nodded. She looked surprised. "Really? Thank you!" She said and we smiled. She handed me the pacifier, and we jumped up onto the wall. "Ready Kiki?" I Asked. Kiki nodded. I giggled. "Here we GOOOO!" I shouted and...

 _We jumped clear off the wall._


	3. Chapter 3

Osono's POV

I gasped and ran over to the end. But when I looked down, a _whoosh!_ of air blew right into my fair, causing my light brownish hair to move slightly. My black eyes widen, and then I smiled at the sight. _Those two girls share a bond stronger than I've ever seen!_ My black eyes traced the two girl's figures flying off to help me.

"Wow!" I said out loud after a while. Akito and Tombo, (Good customers of the bakery I might add) then rode up next to me. "Some girls huh?" Tombo said dreamily. I smiled inwardly towards myself. _Somebody has a Lil crush~!_ I thought cheerfully at Tombo's lovesick expression. Akito smiled at Tombo. "C'mon you lovesick oaf, lets catch up." With that said, Akito rode away, trying to follow them. Tombo snapped out of his gaze, and followed him as well.

I smiled. _Aww!_ Its just, watching the girls return he Pacifier made me smile. But, my smile turned to a frown as I pondered. _It was concerning to see two young girls walking around the big city alone. Hmmmm... I wonder..._ I thought, and started to turn towards the Bakery. _Yes... That plan shall do nicely._ I said to myself in my head.

Sachi's POV

I flew off the wall with Kiki, and giggled. "Boy... Her expression was funny." I said. Rei nodded. "I think it was just amazement. The old man at the Tower said that he hasn't seen a witch since He was born." Kiki said, and giggled at her own joke. I smiled with her. "Guess so. Anyways, is that the lady down there?" I said, and pointed towards a Lady with a stroller. Kiki nodded. "Yep! That's her! C'mon!" Kiki yelled and I willed my broom to fly faster.

We both landed infront of the lady. She looked startled. "Uh... Excuse me, did you need something?" Well. At Least shes polite. I mean, we randomly came up to her flying on brooms. Kiki looked towards me, and I handed her the pacifier. "Excuse me Ma'am, you forgot this at the Bakery." I said, and then caught sight of the baby. We both gasped. "Aw! Your baby is adorable, Miss." The lady smiled. "Thank you." She said, and finally felt at ease with us. We both smiled at her warmly, before I turned to Kiki. "Ready?" "Oh yeah." She replied, and we started to fly.

As soon as we got back, we walked into the Bakery. " Hello Miss! We returned the pacifier. The lady wanted us to give you this note." I said, and handed her the note. The lady smiled as she read this note. "Wonderful. Come on in. I owe you some Hot Coco."

"So... What are you girls doing outside by yourself? No offense, but Its rare to see two girls and two cats wandering the streets..." The lady said. I glanced at Kiki, and we started to "Face Speak."  
Kiki- Let her know, its okay..  
Me- You Sure?  
Kiki- Yep.  
Me- Alright...

"We are witches Ma'am, and we wanted to stay in this city. Is that alright?" I asked calmly. (Basically, on the inside I was freaking out over how she might act.)  
The lady just blinked, before she laughed. "Of Course! No wonder you can fly." We both nodded in sync. The lady smiled at us, before remembering her manners. "I'm known as Osono, what are your names, children?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and bowed politely. (I was standing up) "I am known as Sachi Ma'am, and that's Kiki over there." I pointed to Kiki, who waved. Then, Kiki did the rest of the introductions.  
"My Cat-" She pointed to Jiji. "Is named Jiji. Sachi's cat." She pointed to Rei. "That's Rei." Rei and Jiji both looked up from the milk bowl they were sharing when their names where called.

~ Timeskip to when the twins finished explaining what they're doing ~

"Oh I see. You're trying to find a place to stay for one year, so you can train. Did I get it all?" Osono asked. I nodded. "Yeah, you got it all." I said, and glanced at the clock nearby. I gasped. "Kiki! We better head off soon, we still have to find a place to sleep!" Kiki looked up, and gasped to. "Your right Sachi!" As we were both about to run out the door, Osono caught both of our wrists.

"Whoa you are going to let us STAY HERE!?" I cried out in amazement. Osono nodded in agreement. "Of course! You're both quite helpful, so I insist. Besides, with you around, we could have a flying Delivery service. How about it, Kitty Cats?" Osono said, and then looked towards our cats drinking milk. Rei smiled happily, and purred. Jiji, on the other hand just let out a huff. I silently chuckled. _Jiji, stop being stubborn._ I thought.

"Its a little dusty, but I think you could make it work." Osono said, and put down the bucket of soap on the attic floor. Kiki and I glanced at each other, already deciding who will do what.

Me- I'll do the windows, and the clothes/bed.  
Kiki- Ok! I'll mop the floor, and sort out the money.  
Me- Dangit! I forgot about Money! How will we make it work?  
Kiki- Somehow, Sachi.

Osono looked at us in confusion. "What are you girls doing?" She asked. Kiki and I blinked. "Talking." Kiki said bluntly. I snickered. "Of course Kiki. She understands we talk without saying it aloud." I said in a sarcastic voice. Kiki just rolled her eyes at me as I explained. "See, we kind of read each others lips I guess. I think of something, and somehow Kiki knows what it is." Kiki nods. "Yep!" Osono just laughed heartily, and left to let us get to it.

Instantly, I took a look at our supplies. "A bucket of soapy water, our brooms-" "NOT USING OUR BROOMS!" "Okay Kiki. Jeez, don't yell. We have a bucket of soapy water, two WASHCLOTHS and Window spray. Lets do it!"

I started to clean the windows using the spray, and Kiki got right to work on her job. After I finished the Windows, I started to take our clothes out. As I was about to hang them up on a clothesline I made, I looked out the windows, finally getting a proper view now that it was clean. "Kiki! We can see the ocean from here!" Kiki gasped, and looked over. "Really!?" "Yes really!"

Kiki and I finally cleaned the attic. Kiki had pulled out our money, and was counting. I was playing Dad's radio because why not? (A/N: Not trying to cuss. I just say that IRL.) Kiki then looked up at me. "Hey Sachi, how much do you think a phone is?" I tilted my head. "A phone? What'cha mean Kiki? We can use Osono's phone down below." Kiki nodded. "True. Okay then, we only have around $50. What do you think we need first?" I pondered. "Oh! I know! Lets go shopping!~"

FACT! Shopping with them is not fun. One goes one way, the other goes the other way~


End file.
